Talk:Midousuji Akira/@comment-2.160.189.168-20170101132929/@comment-31.213.27.58-20170113230511
I'm talking about the Asperger syndrome specifically. It's a mild form of autism. This is probably going to be the longest text ever commented,but here are some points: 1. He didn't look his mother (or the other children) in the eyes while he spoke to them for example. Especially in that one scene,where he's bullied by the other boys.When he explained to them that they would never understand why he wants to become an athlete. He was looking in a complete other direction when making his statement,but normally one would at least look at the person one's shouting at. Avoiding eye contact is a often seen among autistic persons.It's more subconscious than planned. 2. Later he claimed that the other kids are good at many things,while he isn't.That lead him to the conclusion,that he'll focus on just one thing; become faster than everyone. Autistic people can show incredibile power when they focus on their special interest.But besides that,they're mostly average or sometimes even below the common standards. 3.What leads to "special interests". People with autism develope a deep interest,compareable with an obsession,to one certain thing. These interests may vary from time to time,but if there's something an autist is fixated on,it's his life. Literally all his life is dedicated to that one special thing he cares about.Other things/people aren't as important,all his strenght comes from it and is saved for it. No doubt that Midousuji-kun's special interest is cycling.(And winning.) Like how correct he is at planning all his actions,putting it in phases and even analyse every little piece of information he can get about his enemies shows how deep his passion is. 4. Midousuji-kun described the "yellow" he feels. It's an association with colors and their meanings.Yellow,the color of happiness. So he feels happiness? Why didn't he just say it like that? And if he's feeling happiness while riding a bike,why doesn't he understand that Onoda is riding because of fun and joy,too? Two things are crossing here; First,Midousuji-kun chose to ride for victory.All other reasons to ride are not as important or even understandable.You can go for victory.You can optimize to become better and get a result.These are logical reasons.Calcuable reasons.Wether you win or you win not.Reach your goal or fail. But how do you optimize and calculate happiness? It's spontaneus,nothing one can surely determine.It's illogical to depend on that. And second:Yellow is more than just happiness.It's everything he personally associates with that one color.Like his memories about the way to/from the hospital. There's no word that describes that one feeling better than "yellow" to Midousuji-kun.But how exactly that feeling is,only he can understand. Also his color for winning is purple. Associations between irrational/abstract things like emotions and solid/clear things you can see/touch/smell/taste/or catch in what way ever are for autistic people much easier to understand than "invisible"/ideologic things themself. They may feel and mean the same as all the other persons,but to them a color is sometimes a better description than a houndred words. 5.He loved his mother.He really cared about her. And to point it out,his love was deep enough to take a 2 hours long ride like everyday,even in the dark,with his bike. But have you ever seen a child that acted so distant in front of someone beloved? His mother hugged him,but he didn't hug her.He just let it happen. He showed nearly no facial expression or anything else,exept when it was about cycling. The last time he visited her and told her about his race,he got very excited. His mother was carried away by doctors and was visibly in a very bad condition,but he kept happily talking about the race,as if there wasn't anything wrong,though he noticed. It's said that Midousuji-kun doesn't like to be touched. Another thing that's also common for autism. All these social interactions like touching,hugging and somewhat are nothing autistic people really like.To accept that,the other person must be VERY close to themselves.It's kind of irritating to them and it's easily refused. It's not that autistic people don't like to have friends or social relationships at all. But first of all,they often can't stand too many people around them,since it's more than they can handle.Many autistic persons are more like loners than anything else,but that doesn't mean they feel lonely.For them,some time alone can be more fullfilling than everything.Especially if they spend this time with their special interest. And also they can't express themselves as good as other people can.They may seem arrogant,shy,ignorant or distant to others,even if they actually don't intend to be. They are very direct.That also can tourn out to be recognized as impolite,rude or even like it was with a bad intention,even if it wasn't. In Midousuji-kun's case it's also that he kind of gave up on the others around him,since he was just bullied and there wasn't any logical reason anymore to even try to become friends with anyone. Even in the present the most people think of him as creepy or weird. And since he came up with his goal to become the best athlete,he doesn't see the need of others,just than as his tools for victory. 6.He wanted to quit everything after he got 3rd on the second day. His teammates didn't understand,since 3rd is still a very high ranking and it was a close finish. But it wasn't according to plan.And it must've been according to plan. If an autistic person wants to reach a goal,something he was certain about,and then doesn't reach it... It's like a world shatters.Autistic people rely on their plans,if something doesn't work out the way they want,they get dragged down along with it.It takes their safety.Nothing seems to have value anymore and they need some time to get over it.It's the most painful thing that can happen. 7.Some minor detail could be his MASSIVE use of the word "gross/kimoi". Repetitive actions or rituals are often found in the life of an autist.That may be a gesture,a sound,a word,etc. ...It's something steady,that can for example help to calm themselves.(Another thing that may happen spontaneously and subconscious.) Also the way he uses it is interesting,since he also labels things as "gross" if he can't understand them or just for the purpose of saying it.(Like when he accelerates.) The original meaning,of something being disgusting,is not always quite clear or given. These are the most important symptoms I could clearly identify.There are some more but they could also be just some personal traits as well. Just look for "Asperger syndrom" and you can check these or other things about Midousuji-kun. I know what I'm talking about,since I myself am autistic. (You may have noticed by the way I wrote this whole thing for an anime characters psyche...) That's why I noticed all the similarities about Midousuji-kun and came up with this conclusion. Wether you are autistic or you are not,it's genetic. And I'm very sure Midousuji-kun is. (Even if I think it wasn't actually intended in the character design.) So,sorry that this got so long,but I needed to be accurate. ^w^